candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 November 2015
05:28 hi 08:53 hi 08:53 hi for all 08:54 "byte" me 08:55 Fanciful Fort is easier than candy town. 08:55 lies 01:07 Is anyone around? Michael? 01:19 Michael the regularuser of wikia 01:24 Why you cant enter if kool's IP is blocked 01:26 Yogetta did you block me in pm 01:27 Nope 01:29 Candy Town 01:30 What do you think about the title? 01:37 Join me on SDSW chat. Someone wants Kool arrested 07:11 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 07:11 <3litecandycrusher> Prathmesh, please stop using all caps 07:11 MEANS 07:11 <3litecandycrusher> ... 07:11 Hi 3lite. 07:12 No comment. 07:12 <3litecandycrusher> 1st kick, i'm assuming? 07:12 <3litecandycrusher> (today, that is) 07:12 Yes. 07:12 Hey emilia. 07:12 <3litecandycrusher> hey TULTPTH o/ 07:12 Hi all on chat. 07:13 I quit playing CCS for a long time :/ 07:13 <3litecandycrusher> i reached and beat level 1000 two nights ago! :D 07:14 Yay! 07:14 <3litecandycrusher> what level are you on, chaney? 07:14 I am on 839 -_- 07:14 And it is INCREDIBLY UNDERRATED!!! >________________________< 07:14 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher looks up level 839 07:14 <3litecandycrusher> 838 sucked, so... 07:14 839 is no comment, right? -_- 07:14 Hi Dragon. 07:14 Hey 07:14 <3litecandycrusher> oh, i forgot about 839 07:15 <3litecandycrusher> it was OK 07:15 <3litecandycrusher> hey dragon o/ 07:15 I found 839 hard 07:15 <3litecandycrusher> 1003 SUCKS! -_- 07:15 But 835 was worse :/ 07:15 <3litecandycrusher> ^ 07:15 <3litecandycrusher> 835 is ridiculous! and super boring! 07:15 IKR 07:16 And 844? 07:16 844 was meh 07:16 <3litecandycrusher> 844 was meh 07:16 <3litecandycrusher> JINX! 07:16 (rofl) 07:16 <3litecandycrusher> (rofl) 07:16 (rofl) 07:16 <3litecandycrusher> EXACT same time! 07:16 Yeah! XD 07:16 Oh my god! 07:16 <3litecandycrusher> and the exact same words! (rofl) 07:17 Yeah! XD 07:17 <3litecandycrusher> wow! what are the odds? 07:17 <3litecandycrusher> XD 07:17 And 850? 07:17 <3litecandycrusher> 850 was OK 07:17 IDK 07:17 I don't remember it 07:17 <3litecandycrusher> wait... 07:17 <3litecandycrusher> oh, wrong level (fp) 07:17 Oh, this one 07:18 Which level were you talking about? 07:18 850 SUCKED 07:18 <3litecandycrusher> 850 sucks -_- 07:18 <3litecandycrusher> i was thinking of 950 07:18 950 was fun 07:18 <3litecandycrusher> 950 was boring 07:18 Oh? 07:18 <3litecandycrusher> but only 1 try 07:18 I found it fun :( 07:18 BTW 07:18 <3litecandycrusher> 948 was fun 07:18 Aka my level? Xd 07:19 <3litecandycrusher> oh yeah! 07:19 <3litecandycrusher> XD 07:19 948 sucks in my opinion -_- 07:19 (I played it on my friend's account) 07:19 <3litecandycrusher> 943 and 936…. 07:19 944-949... 07:19 <3litecandycrusher> i want to kill them both! 07:19 * Dragonfunk948 wishes he could kill creator of 939 07:19 <3litecandycrusher> 936 and 943 drove me nuts! 07:19 <3litecandycrusher> brb 07:19 939 and 943 -_- 07:20 Welcome back :P 07:20 <3litecandycrusher> 939 was not too bad 07:20 <3litecandycrusher> :P 07:21 <3litecandycrusher> 944 - 1 try, but VERY crappy score -_- 07:21 How much? 07:21 You are on 1003, 3lite? 07:21 <3litecandycrusher> only 107K 07:21 <3litecandycrusher> yes 07:21 You are in front of another hell 07:21 <3litecandycrusher> i know 07:21 <3litecandycrusher> 1002 was bad as well 07:21 <3litecandycrusher> 1001 was OK 07:21 1008 07:21 <3litecandycrusher> 1000 was FUN! 07:22 And 1007 as well 07:22 <3litecandycrusher> 1008... 07:22 <3litecandycrusher> i've seen it 07:22 <3litecandycrusher> looks bad -_- 07:22 1014 sucks 07:22 <3litecandycrusher> 996 was BORING 07:22 <3litecandycrusher> as well as 995 07:22 996 IS boring -_- 07:22 <3litecandycrusher> 997 and 998 in one try 07:23 <3litecandycrusher> 999 took 2 or 3 tries though 07:23 Nobody on this Wikia shares birthday with me XD 07:28 Bye? 08:14 Hi all. 2015 11 29